


Rather

by ImJonah



Category: None - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Fucked Up, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Not a Love Story, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Story, Story, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, Writing, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJonah/pseuds/ImJonah
Summary: Rather. Rather. Rather.It echoed through my head, as I clenched my fists in exhausting pain.Rather. Rather.I bit down on my lip hard, hoping the noise would finally stop.Rather.My glance traced his steps, as he shuffeled away swiftly, something hectic in his walk.Why did it have to be like that?





	Rather

“That is really sweet of you to say, but I’d rather stay friends.”. 

One sentence. Thirteen words. I never thought it would take so little to break my heart. It’s pathetic, really. 

I backed away slowly, as a painfully fake smile rose onto my lips. It felt so wrong, like somebody had stuck an insane grin on my face like a sticker. “O-oh yeah, completely fine! Thanks for not hating me!”, I chirped gleefully, although all of my intestines cringed at that obvious lie. I wasn’t fine with it at all. “Sure.”, he replied with a hesitating smile, scratching his neck. 

In that moment I knew that he would never talk, nor look at me ever again. It hurt so much. 

“Okay, um, I gotta go”, he then said, pointing behind him like there was something or someone waiting. I knew he was lying. I tensed my jaw in a stressed manner. “Y-yeah sure, see you.”, I whispered quietly, watching him quickly leave. 

I knew he had nowhere to be. He just wanted to get away from me. 

I just stood there, pondering about my poor life choices and why the hell I chose to scare away the possible boy of my dreams. I scoffed at that thought. The boy of my dreams… That sounded sad, like really sad.   
Of course I made him flee due to my stupid feelings, poorly worded confession and awkward being. 

What a disgrace. 

I watched him turn around the corner, before a muffled sniffle escaped my body. I look down at my trembling hands with a shocked expression, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. 

No, I can’t be crying! What the hell is wrong with me?! 

With furrowed brows and frustration blinding my senses, I wiped away the stray tear, trying not to let the sorrow get the best of me. It bit down on my lower lip out of pure discomfort and grief, almost drawing blood with that action. 

I don’t know why I felt that way, but it sucked. 

I felt so weak, so alone, as the words echoed through my mind once again, hurting my fragile emotions over and over. 

‘That’s so sweet of you to say, but I’d rather stay friends’. Stop, please. ‘Rather stay friends’. I didn’t notice the second tear escaping my widened eyes. ‘Rather’. I cursed under my breath, as I bit my lip again, this time tasting the metallic flavor of blood. 

How could a heart be this easily broken?

The agony of rejection, one on the most powerful pains this world has to give. It often results in broken hearts and broken minds.   
Rejection feels bad and so does the word ‘rather’ when they don’t feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story, whooo.  
> Also sorry, most of my stories are somewhat sad or upsetting, thats just how I am I guess?  
> But there are also some happy ones, don't worry.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me!  
> Also, feedback would be appreciated, since I'm always ready to get better at writing stories like this one.  
> Thank you for reading this, whenever you're doing that - day or night.  
> feel loved.


End file.
